His Choice (redone)
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Public opinion of Zelda is falling after the Twilight attack. People blame her for letting them be covered in Twilight. Not all is as it seems, Zelda remembers being part of Midna and she fell in love with the hero himself. How can she deal with this feelings?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zelda watched as Link fell to his knees and the sound of sobs broke the silence. His hands were pressed to his face, regardless Zelda knew they would be the eyes of a man in pain. She was the Princess bred and born, she knew how to read people. 2 steps-3 steps, Would he want her to comfort him? Zelda's public opinion was falling because she wasn't good at showing her emotion. Did he know? He couldn't know.

She would fall to pieces if he knew. When she joined with Midna she saw more sides of the hero than the blue eyed wolf.

Though she hated to admit she might be a little bit in love with him. Zelda shrugged off her hesitation and knelt before the hero and wrapped her arms around him.

To her surprise he moved his arms to circle her. His face was buried in her shoulder. She felt him drift off to sleep and she herself drifted off.

Zelda woke to cool air and a dark sky. She immediately felt the hero's arms circling her. She looked at him, his mop of dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and thin frame. He was handsome by anyone's standards. She hated to do it but she carefully extract herself from his arms.

"Sorry hero, rest well." Zelda walks away and lays down at an acceptable distance away.

Waking up was a slow process for Zelda, she stood and looked for the hero where she saw him last, only to find he wasn't there.

Zelda almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Link straightened, "We should go."

She stood and walked with him, "We'll go to the oasis and I can arrange transport from there." Zelda nods. They walk out of the Arbiter's grounds to start something new.

I hope you enjoy the the rest of this story attempt 2, reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1 - A problem

Chapter 1

A problem

Zelda walks quickly, excited to finally have convinced Link to spend some time with her. "Greetings Sir Link," Link nods his head a bit, smiling. "Hello Princess,"

He holds out his arm to her and she gladly takes it. Even after two years of Link by her side she still could not stop the blush that rose every time she touched him. She could only hope he didn't know about her feelings. Oh goddesses if he knew, Two years may sound long but neither her nor the hero were adept at making friends. In year one Zelda was sure they had only spoken twice, Link was such a quiet man. If he knew she had felt that way about him since the day Midna left, what would he do.

"Unfortunately I do expect the council to summon me soon, they've been hinting at it by how suspicious they act around me." Link laughs, Zelda sighs.

"Public opinion of me is dropping. Soon I could be facing a revolt... an uprising.. I may be forced to abdicate."

Link stops, "i didn't come out here to talk about politics Princess, though I see you are worried, your people are not statistics or numbers on a page. I came here to be with my friend."

A servant rushes out of the castle and whispers in Zelda's ear, "Princess, the council has summoned you," Zelda nods her head in acknowledgement. The look in her eyes when she focused them on Link could only be "I told you so". "Come Sir Link, let us hear the councils wisdom." She turned and walked towards the castle with Link only a few steps behind her.

"Welcome your highness, we have a few different matters to discuss." Zelda gave her practiced smile and sat down, she discreetly made sure Link stood at his station. Only to remember her first question,

"Why wasn't Sir Link permitted into this meeting?" Councilor Cole replied, "Your Highness we will be discussing your marriage and your reputation with the people, these are not things fit for a bodyguard's ears."

Zelda sighs, "I see, please proceed." Councilor Sherman smiles, "As you know your reputation is falling, people believe you are responsible for the Twilight invasion do to surrendering to the shadow masses." Zelda masks her feelings with a calm facade, "I do know this and what does it relate to my marriage?" Councilor Cole smiles, "You see Princess, you are of age, we the council find this convenient as a good way to prove you can be Queen and still be a person."

The feeling Zelda had was only a little less than fury. She knew all too well the council wanted her to be a living statue, on how they wished she had no emotions and would be easy to control. That is why they choose to use her as a political tool. To marry her to a man, Lord or Prince or noble of sorts that could be controlled. She could be a Princess and still love flowers. She just had to show the people.

The council was a tradition and they were well loved by the people. Her publicly accusing them with no base to her accusations would only hurt her.

She was so tired of manipulation. She had to end it somehow in someway. "My dear. Councilmen I believe I have an idea on an ideal candidate." What was she doing? Link would hate her for this.

"I believe Sir Link is ideal, the people love him and he is a full blooded hylian to keep the royal line pure." Councilor Cole is silent for a moment. She wanted to feel victorious but she only felt like this was betrayal.

"The council will have to consider this Princess. Thank you for the input." She could hear th disapproval and anger in his voice. Link would not be easy to control. Zelda smiles, "If that is all I shall be on my way, Please do alert me as soon as possible of your verdict." Zelda turns and sweeps out of the room with a confident smirk on her face...until she gets to the courtyard. "I'm an idiot, if they accept Link I will have sold him into an arranged marriage of sorts. He'll hate me, he would never want to be royalty.

Zelda hurries off worriedly to find Link and tell him of this possibility and how sorry she is and that she'll make it up to him and whatever she could do to make him forgive her.

I wanted to really emphasize how much the council hated her and wanted to sabotage her is the rewrite of the story. Don't worry I sweat to continue it past chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sparks in the rain

**Hey ready for some fluff? Let me know if you want Yin and Yang next or this next.**

Chapter 2

Sparks in the rain

The protests had been getting worse. It was a tiny thread that kept her on the throne. She was running out of time. She had no idea whether or not the council would accept her proposal, but she did not want to be bound to a self obsessed noblemen.

The sooner she told him the better but at the same time such a thing could only hurt her.

Link was slow to trust, they had known each other for two years but he still barely would accept a simple walk. She loved him but how could he love her, forcing this on him could turn him away from her forever. No, she was overthinking this.

She scooted her chair out, "Alei, I'll finish the desk work later." Alei bowed as she exited her office in search of Link.

The sky was dark with clouds and not a star could be seen. Torches lined the barracks and the training yard. Recruits gathered watching.

As Zelda approached the training hall and entered. She watched through the crowds as Link faced off against a recruit. The recruit wore armor as required for bouts with real swords but Link had stripped of his armor of which he wore for show and kept his tunic and chainmail.

The recruit charged but was no match for Link. Zelda's keen eyes could tell Link was elongating the fight for the recruit, finally after a few minutes he had the recruit sprawled on the ground.

"Good fight, try for some more offense, armor and a shield won't last forever." Link sheathed his sword and sat down, from his pouch he took a water skin and drank.

Zelda walked over to Link and sat next to him. Upon seeing her the recruits cleared out. "You are so good with them, Eagus would not be as kind." Link laughs, "I was never formally trained but it's easier for everyone to learn at their own pace."

Zelda looks forward, "Indeed," Link sighs, I miss the exhilaration of battle strangely enough. Being your bodyguard is better than a goat herder but it's not really action oriented, actually it's to prevent any action at all."

"What if I promoted you to secondary? You could train the recruits and work with a sword."

Zelda had to admit she wasn't anxious to get rid of him, she liked having him to herself and knew if he agreed she would have to keep an eye on the female recruits.

Link looked at her and smiled, genuinely smiled. It melted her heart. "Really? I'd love that Princess. I'm honored." She smiled back at him and stood. "Sir Link of Hyrule I, Princess Zelda promote you to Secondary giving you all the rights, honor, and prestige deserving of such a role." Link bowed his head, "Thank you Princess."

She would have to tell Eagus about him, Eagus admired the hero and wouldn't admit it out loud, he would be ecstatic about having him around.

"I have something else to talk to you about and also we should head back." Link nodded, "Of course." He picked up his sword and shield and nodded to her.

They walked to the door and heard the pitter patter of the rain. Zelda exhales, "We'll have to run." "Wait, I have a solution." Link pulls his hat off of his head and hands it to Zelda, " Tuck your hair into it and put it on. Zelda almost melts. As they walk back, Link looks at her, "so what were you going to talk to me about?" Zelda can't ruin this moment, she just couldn't. "A discussion for another time I think." Link nods and they continue.

"Here we are Sir Link," Zelda smiles and gestures at his door. Link moves to turn the doorknob and then turns abruptly. "Again, thank you, your highness" He presses a kiss against her gloved knuckles and with a smile, slips into his room. Zelda blushes and turns away. She wanted to be composed but the man she loved, who may even turn out to be her husband almost kissed her, sparks were flying.

 **I hope all you ZeLink shippers screamed just then. I am loving this rewrite and I hope you are too. These two will be so cute together but none of you know how evil I am.**


End file.
